dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky Ballantine
Dr. Roxanne "Rocky" Ballantine was one of the three women who took the persona of Batwoman. History During her youth years, Rocky had attended State Tech University, where she shared a room and befriended Sonia Alcana. Rocky is known to be quite nervous and easily gets overworked and frazzled; she was also known to be a bit of a wimp as well. Years later, Rocky met and fell in love with Kevin, and soon the two were engaged to marry. However, a week before Rocky Ballantine's wedding, the Penguin framed her fiancé Kevin for smuggling. Enraged, Rocky vowed to take down Penguin and free her lover. She teamed up with her associates Sonia Alcana and Kathy Duquesne, all three of them posing as Batwoman to stop the Penguin, and Rupert Thorne and Carlton Duquesne as well, with whom Sonia and Kathy each held a grudge against. Shortly after Batwoman made her presence known in Gotham, Rocky presented her work at Wayne Enterprises, where she introduced a special metal to the board. At first, she messed up a bit and almost lost their attention, but she was able to regain the board's interest and revealed to them that she was able to make the metal change into any shape she desired with only a few slight touches. Impressed with her work, Bruce and Rocky had dinner together to discuss her work, and told her that a "silent partner" of Bruce's wanted to use the metal. However, the meal was soon cut short when Bruce noticed the Bat-signal light up nearby. Later, Bruce and Tim paid a visit to Rocky, where she was able to help Tim with a video game he had difficulty with. Bruce and Rocky then discussed each other's personal lives when Rocky revealed that she had a boyfriend, then embarrassingly asked if he was seeing anyone special. Bruce denied it at first, until they were suddenly interrupted by Kathy, who was able to sneak away from her bodyguards and asked Bruce out on a date. Bruce was distracted by Kathy's arrival, but quickly snapped back to his senses and introduced Kathy and Rocky, although Rocky was rather nervous and apologized for nothing. Bruce and Kathy then left for their date. That night, it was Rocky's turn to be Batwoman. She donned the suit, went to the Iceberg Lounge, and started to interrogate Penguin. Using her new metal, she made him tell her who they had replaced Carlton with - Bane. However, unaware to Rocky, Penguin was able to summon a few waitresses to his office, where they fought against Batwoman, until she was knocked right into the club where everyone could see her. Batman soon appeared to help fight off Penguin's goons, and during the chaos, Rocky was able to escape. Later, after Bruce discovered that Kathy wasn't Batwoman, he turned his suspicions toward Rocky as when Batwoman had attacked the Iceberg Lounge, Bruce as Batman had found a special kind of metal she had left behind. He discovered that it was the same metal that Rocky was working on. Despite Bruce's theory, Tim didn't believe that Rocky could be Batwoman. A few nights later, Rocky visited Kevin at Stonegate Penitentiary, telling him that she was close to freeing him and getting the Penguin incarcerated. Kevin (being aware of Rocky's plan), told her that she had to stop spying on the Penguin, saying that it was too dangerous;he even said that she had to be Supergirl to stand a chance against Penguin and his goons. However, Rocky tried to reassure him, saying that she wasn't the "wimp" she used to be. Kevin then told Rocky some heartbreaking news. Having lost hope in ever being freed and not wanting Rocky to waste her life waiting for him, Kevin revealed to her that he didn't want to see her anymore and that if she ever came to see him again, he would refuse to see her. That caused Rocky to break down into tears. Soon after, Rocky returned to her apartment. She soon realized that someone had entered her home, unaware that it was Batman. Batman and Rocky had a brief fight, until Batman revealed himself. Batman started to interrogate Rocky, asking her about her work and where she was the night Batwoman attacked the Iceberg Lounge, which made her quickly realize that he believed her to be Batwoman. Batman further explained his reasons, revealing that he knew the metal Batwoman had used was the same kind she was working on; her fiancé's wrongful imprisonment and the fact that she fit Batwoman's description were also part of the evidence. Rocky, growing angry, told Batman that instead of investigating her, he should investigate Penguin. Batman soon left her home, but not before telling her to stop her game, before she got hurt or worse. Later at their hideout, Rocky, Kathy, and Sonia met up, with Rocky informing them that Batman was onto her, revealing he knows everything about her. Rocky pointed out that he was going to ruin everything, and that she was right about using another identity instead of spinning off Batman's, to which Kathy agreed. Sonia, however, was able to soothe their worries that Batman had no idea of their identity, then informed them that their plan was almost completed, before revealing that Throne, Penguin, and Carlton's plan was going down that very night. Kathy had the responsibility to complete their last mission, and both Sonia and Rocky informed her of what to do. Rocky also gave Kathy a special bomb that would completely destroy the cruise ship while also finally taking down Penguin and Throne's operation. Rocky stayed behind in their hideout to monitor the mission. However, after Kathy was captured and Batman had learned of the truth, Rocky called Sonia, informing her of her worries as the coast guard hadn't alerted to any distressed ship and that Kathy hadn't responded. Seeing as they could no longer handle the situation, Rocky and Sonia, with Batman and Robin's help, saved Kathy from Thorne and Penguin, captured the two men, and arranged the release of Kevin, clearing him of all charges. A few days after the events, Rocky and Kathy met up again. Kathy revealed to Rocky that she and her father now have a better relationship, as they now began to talk more and even revealed that he planned to testify against Penguin and Throne. Then Rocky and Kathy said goodbye to each other, as Kevin was finally freed and Rocky ran to his side. Kathy left the two silently as they happily reunited. Appearance Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts Category:Residents of Gotham City Category:Scientists